His Favourite Place
by arabella9876
Summary: Just a cute one-shot that seemed to write itself. My dream for these two! Hope you like it. Please let me know what you think :)


"Deeks?"

"Yes, Kensilina?"

She rolled her eyes. "Where's your favourite place?"

He looked up from his desk. "Well, that's a broad question. Do you mean to surf? Because obviously that would be the beach…or do you mean to eat? As you know I'm quite partial to a good dinner on the couch…or do you mean in general? Because after this morning, I have to admit snuggling with my girl in bed sounds pretty good." He added a wink to emphasize his point.

Again, she rolled her eyes. "I'm being serious Deeks."

"I'm being completely serious. I enjoyed our cuddles this morning. As did you, if I remember correctly! But if you are looking for a certain answer, you might need to be more specific Kens." He gave her a long look waiting for her to continue.

However she never did. They were interrupted with the entrance of the other partners, who came barging in, arguing about something or other. It sounded like sports. Kensi broke eye contact and looked back down.

"You know what Deeks, doesn't matter. Forget it."

Deeks watched her gather her things and then get up. "Wait, Kens, wait…"

Sam and Callen watched Kensi leave, not even acknowledging their presence. Completely confused as to what was going on they looked to Deeks, who caught there eye and shrugged. What the hell had just happened?

He got up to follow her. "Kensi, will you please slow down. Wait up" he yelled, well as loud as he could whilst running through OSP.

He finally caught up to her, and without thinking, pulled her through the first door he found. It was a cupboard, so he doubted they would be interrupted any time soon.

Kensi wouldn't look at him, but he started talking anyway. "What the hell was that Kens? We were having a perfectly normal conversation, well normal in a sense, and then you just get up and walk out? What did I do wrong?"

She looked up at him at that last part. "Nothing, Deeks, you did absolutely nothing wrong. Just forget I mentioned anything, OK?"

Did she seriously not know him at all? As if he was going to drop it. "You can't expect me to forget about it now can you? Why is this so important?" He knew it was; she wasn't the type of girl who got worked up over nothing. Four years working with, and ten months of dating Kensi Blye had taught him a lot. Never ask her for something when she was hungry, she never let her friends down (ever!), and she never got worked up over a situation when it wasn't warranted. Yet here they were, standing face to face in a cramped cupboard.

"Why do you want to know what my favourite place is Kensi?" He asked the question, and left it at that. She could come to him now.

She began looking everywhere but straight at him. However, the cupboard wasn't that big so it didn't take her long to look at everything, twice. It got the point that she just had to suck it up and look at him. She took a deep breath, looked him in the eye, and began, "I just, I was just curious as to your favourite place. You know, the one place you could go that would make you feel better. The one place no one knows about, where your mind is free and you are 100% happy. That's all."

That's all? Was she serious?

"On a side note Kens, can I ask why you wanted to know this?" He asked tentatively, no wanting to be seen as making light of her question.

"I was just going to surprise you with something. I had it all planned out in my head, but I guess it doesn't matter now." She gave a half smile, brushing off any sense of commitment to the question.

Deeks, however, just continued to stare at her. God he was a sap! "You do realize that everything you described, the place that makes me feel better and free and 100% happy is you right? As long as you are with me, I am in my favourite place." Yep, definitely as sap.

Kensi's eyes began to water, but she kept the tears at bay. Instead, she looked down, reached into her bag and pulled out something. It looked like clothes. But it was tiny. She turned it around so show the writing. "#1 DAD!"

Deeks just stared at it. He had no idea that was coming, and yet, he was not as freaked out as he should possibly be. She was pregnant. He was going to be a dad. Got their kid was going to be cute!

"You're pregnant?" he asked stupidly.

"No Deeks, I thought this would look good on you!" Her sarcasm may have been a bit over-board. "Yes Deeks. I'm pregnant." She smiled, and that was all it took.

Dragging her in by the arms, he crushed her in the biggest bear hug he could muster. She turned her head to face his neck, giving it a quick kiss before whispering, "So you're ok with this?"

He pulled back slightly to look into her eyes. "Ok? Kens this is awesome! Epic! We are going to have the best kid in the world!"

She laughed at that. He was the greatest thing she could ask for, and he was right, their kid was going to be awesome.

"After all the questioning though, unusual place to tell me Kens." He looked around at the cupboard, confused to no end by everything, including his surroundings.

"Well I'm here, so…" She left the end free, hoping he would catch on to her point.

Of course, he did. "Yes, you are. This, right here, this is my new favourite spot."

At that moment, he rubbed his thumb lightly on her belly. She wasn't sure if he meant the cupboard, or her belly, but she realized, why no be both.


End file.
